Prank of Equality
by Gajevyaddict
Summary: Charlie And Nymphadora Tonks get back at Madam Hooch for a bad call. A prank for the ages. Hope you enjoy.


**A/n: Round five story for the houses competition. Team: Badgers Class: DADA Word count: 999 Category: Drabble Prompt: [speech] "You don't think we'll get detention for this, do you?" AU. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing.**

Charlie used the levitation charm to lift the extremely lifelike clay figure of Madame Hooch up in the great hall. It was three in the morning and all the teachers and surprisingly even Mr. Filch were asleep. It had taken both him and Nymph six months staying up late to complete. Ever since the first quidditch game of the season when she had missed an important call against the Slytherins.

Charlie smiled at Nymph, or Tonks as she made everyone else call her. He was the only one who got away with calling her Nymph. And only her mom called her Nymphadora. Even the teachers didn't call her by her first name anymore. Everyone knew by now that she was a metamorphmagus, what they didn't know, though Charlie did, was that she could not only change her appearance, but also her vocal cords. She could literally sound like anyone she wanted to. For the prank they were doing she had practiced for weeks to sound just like Madame Hooch. They had bought a muggle tape recorder to avoid trying to use sonorous and getting caught.

As Nymph levitated the recorder and cast a sticking charm to the clay figure under the robes he couldn't help the question escaping his lips, "You don't think we'll get detention for this, do you?"

Nymph laughed at him, "Only if we're caught. What's the matter Charlie-boy? You aren't scared of a little detention, are you?"

Charlie glared at her, "Of course not. I am, however, scared of them calling home. I've already gotten three howlers this year. I really don't want another one Nymph."

Nymph frowned slightly, she felt a little bad for teasing him now. Most of the times he had gotten in trouble were from him keeping her from getting into trouble. "Sorry, Char. You know I was only teasing. Besides, there is no way we can possibly be held responsible for this. The incident in the game was months ago. There would be absolutely no reason to connect that with this."

Charlie settled down a little. She did have a point after all. Most of their pranks were usually immediate. Not to mention this went so far beyond anything they had done before. But even Nymph who was a Hufflepuff and didn't really have any stock in the game, other than being his friend, had thought it was a bad call. Her need for fairness was what had got her sorted into Hufflepuff in the first place. Otherwise, she most likely would have followed her mother into Slytherin. "Okay Nymph, you're right, and I'm sorry for jumping on you like that. I'm just nervous. This is bigger than any other prank we've ever pulled."

Nymph smiled at him, "No problem Charlie, you were right to. I didn't think about them calling home. And you're right this is pretty big. But this was a big infraction. That beater purposely tried to break your arm as you were reaching for the snitch. Even if she didn't see it herself the whole stadium other than the Slytherins gasping should have been a sign that something happened."

Charlie couldn't help his smile. He loved Nymph's need for fairness and equality. It's why they were such great friends. Well, that and the fact that she loved pranks as much as he did.

Nymph cast a silencing spell around them before flicking her wand at the tape recorder to make sure it would click on. When her voice disguised as Madam Hooch's came out singing the chorus Wild Thing by Tone Loc they both busted out laughing. She flicked her wand once more rewinding and stopping the recording. "Alright Charlie, see you at breakfast?"

He smiled, "Be careful and don't get caught on your way back to Hufflepuff."

Nymph snorted, "Oh ye of little faith. I never get caught. Make sure you don't get caught on your way back yourself."

Charlie snorted out another laugh. "I never get caught sneaking back. It's usually sneaking out. See you at breakfast." They headed out of the great hall and headed to their separate common rooms.

Xxxxxxxxxx scene break xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning at breakfast they were one of the first few there. When other students started slowly filing in whispers surrounded the great hall. When Nymph thought there were enough people and she saw Madame Hooch come in from the teacher's entrance she flicked her wand that was hidden under the table. The tape recorder started playing. She flicked it again and the clay figure came to life, dancing across the ceiling.

The moment the recording had started the great hall went silent. Then within seconds, the laughter started. The entire great hall, besides the teachers, was in hysterics. It was like someone had set off laughing gas but shielded the teachers from it. Nymph and Charlie both started laughing too, to avoid suspicion.

Professor Flitwick easily unstuck the clay figure and banished it, along with the tape recorder stuck to its back. When the great hall finally quieted it was very obvious Madame Hooch was furious. If Nymph hadn't known there was no way to connect her or Charlie to it, especially now that it had been banished with the traces of their magic, she would have been terrified. Luckily since Professor Flitwick hadn't thought about evidence or magical traces they were in the clear.

Xxxxxxxxxx scene break xxxxxxxxxx

They never did get caught and Tonks even heard from Hermione Granger that she was telling the story of her humiliation years later. When she'd sent a letter to Charlie telling him so, he had busted out laughing in the middle of work. Luckily that day he wasn't working around the dragons. To this day Madame Hooch still tells the story to the first years, though she often embellishes the tale and the punishment of the pranking students. She tells it as more of a horror story to what will happen if anyone tries to prank her again.


End file.
